To find a Mate: Experimental Story
by Neko9406
Summary: Tsunayoshi Vongola is the Second Prince of the Vongola Incubus Line. Seeing the strength and power that each of his relatives has Tsuna doesn't see any need for him to concern himself with anything serious, much less finding a mate. After all only those who are mated can be in the line of Succession.


**To find a Mate: Experimental Story**

**Sum: Tsunayoshi Vongola is the Second Prince of the Vongola Incubus Line. The current head of the Line is his Grandfather, Grand Master Timoteo Vongola. Next in Line is Master Iemitsu Vongola, his father, then Gitto Vongola, his elder brother. Seeing the strength and power that each of his relatives has Tsuna doesn't see any need for him to concern himself with anything serious, much less finding a mate. After all only those who are mated can be in the line of Succession. **

_Upper Underworld_

_Vongola Mansion_

_Laundry Closet_

The sound of skin slapping skin, the squelching of a wet pussy being rammed again and again, filled the small confines. His golden brown hair swayed in time to his thrusts as his sunset eyes burned into the maid's, she watched as he took a nipple into his mouth. Her back arched as he sucked harshly and her hands clutched desperately at his suit. She convulsed as another orgasm wracked her body. He growled in pleasure as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. He flipped her over, forcing her onto her hands and knees, before plowing into her again. Her voice was ragged from moans and pleas of "more, more." His was smug and satisfied as he filled her again and again with his cum, flooding her womb. The room stank of their debauchery, the mixed scent of cum and sweat.

A knock on the door caused him to pause in his ministrations, much to her displeasure.

"What is it?" His voice was smooth and warm as he returned to fucking his toy.

"Boss, the meeting is going to begin in ten minutes. Mukuro is looking for you." Takashi's amused voice drifted through the door.

"Give me a minute I'm almost done." Tsuna lifted the maid from their position and slammed her against the door, fucking her faster. Her moans reached Takeshi's ears and he shook his head, chuckling at his friend's drive, she was the fourth servant he had fucked this morning after all.

After a few minutes Tsuna opened the door, zipping his trousers with one hand.

"Let's go see what they want this time." He muttered as his sinewy black tail whipping behind him in lazy annoyance.

Behind him laid the maid, her uniform was pulled below her breast making them thrust invitingly upward, while her skirt was pushed up to her smooth stomach, her legs spread wide showing the slow leakage of Tsuna's cum. Takeshi's eyes flashed a lustful red as the smell of sex wafted toward him, his wings twitched as his cock stirred. His eyes roamed from her flushed skin to the hickeys darkening the inside of her thighs.

"Later for that Takeshi." Tsuna smirked at his right hand man, "Let her clean up at least. The thought of you fucking a pussy already filled with my cum isn't appealing to me right now."

"Ahh." Takeshi looked at the maid with some regret before he pulled the closet door close, "If that is your desire Tsuna."

"After the meeting we can pick up that charming little boy from the kitchens and play with him a bit. I don't think that Hana's had her way with him yet." Tsuna offered condolingly, already thinking of the tight little body and the cute little pout on the blond.

Takeshi perked up a little as he visualized the pink lips and blushing face of the newly hired kitchen boy.

"Sounds good to me." He laughed, folding his arms behind his head.

In silent companionship the two made their way toward the conference room, each sending seductive looks to any of the people passing them by. Many of said people would blush and quickly hurry away, causing the two incubuses to laugh.

As they rounded the last corner to the conference room they spotted a succubus leaning to the side of the double doors. Her wavy ebony hair fell to her butt while two black horns crowned her head. Her tail was delicately wrapped around one thigh. The black skintight dress outlined her hourglass figure with a long v neck dip that showcased the gentle swell of her breast to the top of her clean shaven cunt.

"You're late." Hana's cool voice admonished them once they came closer. She lifted her head and the two Incubuses gave her their customary greeting, a kiss on the lips.

"Where's Mukuro?" Takeshi looked around for his fellow.

Hana thrust a thumb toward the door, indicating that the incubus was already inside.

"Any idea on what the Elders want this time?" Tsuna asked warily as he eyed the door, he opened his senses to examine the occupants already inside.

"Why the hell is REBORN HERE?!" He yelped upon feeling the strong aura of his former tutor, alongside that of his friend Mukuro, Father, Mother, Elder Brother, and Grandfather.

Hana smirked at Tsuna's grimace, "Probably because the Grand Master called him here."

"You know that's not what I'm asking." Tsuna's eyes shifted to a golden hue as his pupils narrowed into slights.

"Ma, Ma, Tsuna. I'm sure that there is a good reason for everything." Takeshi laughed, soothing Tsuna slightly.

"Don't just stand there Tsuna. Come inside." Tsuna cringed at the power behind his Grandfather's command. Usually the old man didn't see any need to use said power in his later years. Tsuna couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehension for what was to come.

Tsuna looked to his left to see Hana giving him a slight smirk, looking right he saw Takeshi grinning merrily at him as his tail swished behind him happily. Taking a deep breath Tsuna opened the double doors.

Before him he saw what he expected. His Grandfather, sitting regally like the Ruler he is, his Father, with his arm draped around his mother fondling a breast as always, his Mother, wearing a short low cut dress that allowed easy access to her breast and cunt, his Brother, radiating Golden Haired sensuality like usual, Mukuro, chuckling to himself about something, and finally Reborn, the Demon (literally) Tutor who had taught him how to harness his powers once he started to reach adolescence.

Pulling his powers around himself Tsuna squashed his unease at finding Reborn here and entered the room.

With a low bow Tsuna smoothly greeted his relatives, "It is my pleasure to be in your presence once again Grand Master, Master, Mistress, Young Master, Reborn. For what do I owe this pleasure." Of course he couldn't help but add in a little sarcasm at the end.

"None of your sass son." Iemitsu grinned, his tail sneaking under his Nana's skirt. "We have decided that it is time for you to find a mate. Your nearly 218 years old now! You can't stay single forever!"

Tsuna, still bent in his bow, stared at his father, whipped his head around to stare at his Grandfather and Brother (both of whom nodded in agreement with Iemitsu's statement) before watching, with slight horror, as Reborn smirked.

"The Grand Master, Master, and Young Master, have decided that it is time for you to go to the Human World. I shall, of course, accompany you to teach you how to interact with the humans." Reborn's voice was darkly amused.

"HEIIIIIII?!" Tsuna squeaked out, reverting to his younger years, as shock (and no little fear) shook his heart.

Mukuro laughed at the sight, Hana raised an eyebrow, and Takeshi slapped his friend on the back congratulatory.

"But I don't want a Mate!" Tsuna whined.

**And that's a wrap. Soooo...what do you think? I've noticed that there weren't that many stories with Tsuna like this so I wanted to try making one. Please tell me if you think I should make this into an actual story. It's a fun idea. BTW I'm in need of a Beta for...basically all my stories. Now that I'm going into Winter break I should have time to finally play catch-up with all of my stories. :3**


End file.
